Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 12
W kilka dni później pan Zagłoba pisał do Skrzetuskiego list z następującym zakończeniem: „A jeśli przed elekcją do domu nie ściągnę, to się nie dziwujcie. Nie stanie się to z małej dla was życzliwości, ale że diabeł nie śpi, ja zasię nie chcę, aby mi zamiast ptaka coś nierzetelnego w garści zostało. Źle wypadnie, jeśli Michałowi, gdy wróci, nie będę mógł od razu powiedzieć: <> Wszystko w mocy bożej, ale tak myślę, że wonczas nie trzeba będzie Michała popychać ni długich praeparationes czynić i że już na gotową deklarację przyjedziecie. Tymczasem na Ulissesa wspomniawszy, fortelów zażyć wypadnie i nieraz koloryzować, co mi i niełatwo, bom przez całe życie prawdę nad wszelkie specjały przekładał i rad się nią pasłem. Wszelako dla Michała i dla hajduczka i to na sobie przeniosę, bo oboje czyste złoto. Przy czym obejmuję was oboje i wraz z basałykami do serca przyciskam, Bogu najwyższemu was polecając." Skończywszy pisanie zasypał pan Zagłoba list piaskiem, następnie uderzył weń dłonią, odczytał raz jeszcze, z dala od oczu trzymając, po czym złożył, zdjął sygnet z palca, poślinił i do pieczętowania się zabierał, przy której czynności zastał go Ketling. — Dzień dobry waszmości! — Dzień dobry, dzień dobry! — odrzekł pan Zagłoba. — Pogoda, dzięki Bogu, przednia, a właśnie posłańca wysłać do Skrzetuskich zamierzam. — Pokłoń się waszmość ode mnie. — Jużem to uczynił. Zaraz sobie powiedziałem: trzeba się i od Ketlinga pokłonić. Oboje się tam ucieszą, wieści dobre otrzymawszy. Oczywiście, żem się im od ciebie pokłonił, ile że o tobie i o pannach całą epistołę napisałem. — Jakże to? — spytał Ketling. Zagłoba położył dłonie na kolanach i począł palcami przebierać, sam zaś pochylił głowę i patrząc spod brwi na Ketlinga rzekł: — Mój Ketling ! jużci na to nie potrzeba być prorokiem, żeby przewidzieć, że gdzie jest krzemień a krzesiwo, tam się prędzej, później iskry posypią. Tyś gładysz nad gładysze, a dziewkom chyba i sam nie przyganisz. Ketling zmieszał się mocno. — Bielmo na oczach nosić bym musiał albo zgoła być barbarzyńcą dzikim — odrzekł — gdybym piękności ich nie dojrzał i nie uwielbił! — A widzisz! — rzekł na to Zagłoba patrząc z uśmiechem na zapłonione Ketlingowe oblicze. — Tylko jeśliś nie barbarus, tedy nie godzi ci się w obiedwie mierzyć, bo tak tylko Turcy czynią. — Jak waćpan możesz suponować? — Ja też nie suponuję, jeno tak sobie powiadam... Ha! zdrajco! takżeś to im o amorach kwilił, że Krzysia trzeci dzień blada na gębie chodzi jakoby po lekarstwie. Ha! nie dziwota! Sam młodym będąc z lutnią na mrozie pod oknem pewnej czarnuszki stawałem (do Drohojowskiej była podobna) i pamiętam, jakom śpiewał: Tam waćpanna śpisz po trudzie, A ja tu brząkam na dudzie. Hoc! Hoc! Chcesz, to ci tej pieśni pożyczę albo zgoła nową skomponuję, gdyż jeniuszu mi nie brak. Uważałeśli, że Drohojowska cośkolwiek dawną Billewiczównę przypomina, tylko że tamta ma włosy jak konopie i nie ma onego puchu nad gębą; ale są, którzy w tym większą urodę widzą i za rarytas to poczytują. Bardzo ona wdzięcznie na ciebie patrzy. Napisałem to właśnie do Skrzetuskich. Czy nieprawda, że ona do Billewiczówny podobna? — W pierwszym momencie owego podobieństwa nie dostrzegłem, ale być może. Wzrostem ją i postawą przypomina. — A teraz słuchaj, coć powiem : arcana familijne po prostu wyjawię, ale żeś i ty przyjaciel, więc powinieneś wiedzieć: pilnuj się oto, abyś Wołodyjowskiego niewdzięcznością nie nakarmił, bo my oboje z panią Makowiecką jedną z tych dziewek dla niego przeznaczamy. Tu pan Zagłoba począł patrzeć bystrze i natarczywie w oczy Ketlinga, a ów przybladł i spytał: — Którą? — Dro-ho-jow-ską — odrzekł powolnie Zagłoba. I wysunąwszy naprzód dolną wargę począł mrugać spod namarszczonej brwi zdrowym okiem. Ketling milczał i milczał tak długo, że aż w końcu Zagłoba spytał: — Cóż ty na to? hę? A ów odrzekł zmienionym głosem, ale z mocą: — Możesz waćpan być pewien, że nie pofolguję sercu na Michałową szkodę. — Pewien jesteś? — Siłam w życiu przecierpiał — odparł rycerz — kawalerski parol: nie pofolguję! Dopieroż pan Zagłoba otworzył mu ramiona. — Ketling! pofolguj sobie, folguj, niebożę, ile chcesz, bom cię chciał jeno doświadczyć. Nie Drohojowską, ale hajduczka Michałowi przeznaczamy. Ketlinga twarz rozjaśniła się szczerą i głęboką radością, więc chwyciwszy Zagłobę w objęcia trzymał go długo, następnie spytał: — Zali to już pewne, że oni się kochają? — A kto by mojego hajduczka nie kochał, kto? — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — To i zrękowiny już były? — Zrękowin nie było, bo Michał ledwie się z żalu otrząsnął; wszelako będą... zdaj to na moją głowę! Dziewczyna — chociaż to się wykręca jak łasica — wielce mu życzliwa, bo u niej szabla grunt... — Uważałem to, jak mi Bóg miły! — przerwał rozpromieniony Ketling. — Ha! uważałeś! Michał po tamtej jeszcze płacze, atoli jeśli mu która do duszy przypadnie, to pewnie hajduczek, bo ona do tamtej podobniejsza; jeno mniej oczyma strzyże, jako młodsza. Dobrze się wszystko składa, co? Ja w tym, że tu dwa wesela na elekcję będą! Ketling nie mówiąc nic objął znów pana Zagłobę i począł przykładać swą piękną twarz do jego czerwonych policzków, aż stary szlachcic odsapnął i spytał: — Także ci to już Drohojowska za skórę się zaszyła? — Nie wiem, nie wiem — odrzekł Ketling — wiem jedno to, że ledwie jej niebiański widok ucieszył moje oczy, wnet rzekłem sobie, i że ją jedną strapione serce moje mogłoby jeszcze pokochać, i tej samej nocy wzdychaniami sen płosząc, lubej zaraz oddałem się tęsknocie. Odtąd ona z pamięci mi nie schodzi ni z myśli, gdyż tak właśnie zawładnęła moim jestestwem, jako monarchini włada krajem poddanym i wiernym. Jestli to miłość czy też co innego, nie wiem! — Ale wiesz, że to nie czapka ani trzy łokcie sukna na pludry, ani popręg, ani podogonie, ani kiełbasa z jajecznicą, ani manierka z gorzałką. Jeśliś tego pewien, to o resztę spytaj Krzysi, a chcesz, to ja spytam? — Nie czyń tego waćpan — odrzekł uśmiechając się Ketling. — Jeśli mam utonąć, niech choć przez parę dni zdaje mi się jeszcze, że płynę. — Widzę, że Szkoci do bitwy dobre pachołki, ale w amorach nic po nich. Na niewiastę jako na nieprzyjaciela impet potrzebny. Veni, vidi, vici!-to była moja maksyma... — Z czasem, gdyby się moje najgorętsze pragnienia spełnić miały — rzekł Ketling — może waćpana o przyjacielskie auxilium poproszę. Chociażem indygenat otrzymał i krew szlachetna płynie w moich żyłach, jednak nazwisko moje tu nie znane i nie wiem, czyby pani stolnikowa... — Pani stolnikowa? — przerwał Zagłoba. — Już też się o to nie bój. Pani stolnikowa istna tabakierka grająca. Jak nakręcę, tak i zagra. Zaraz do niej idę. Trzeba ją nawet uprzedzić, aby na twój proceder z panną krzywo nie patrzyła, ile że wasz szkocki proceder inny, a nasz inny. Jużci nie będę zaraz deklarował w twoim imieniu, jeno tak sobie wspomnę, że ci dziewka w oko wpadła i że dobrze by było, żeby z tej mąki chleba rozczynić. Jak mi Bóg miły, że zaraz idę, a ty się nie strachaj, bo przecie wolno mi powiedzieć, co mi się spodoba. I mimo iż Ketling wstrzymywał jeszcze, pan Zagłoba wstał i poszedł. Po drodze spotkał rozpędzoną, jak zwykle, Basię, której rzekł: — Wiesz, Krzysia ze szczętem pogrążyła Ketlinga! — Nie jego pierwszego! — odrzekła Basia. — A tyś o to nie krzywa? — Ketling kukła! grzeczny kawaler, ale kukła! Stłukłam sobie oto kolano o dyszel i cała rzecz! Tu Basia schyliwszy się poczęła sobie rozcierać kolano, patrząc jednocześnie na pana Zagłobę, a on rzekł: — Dla Boga ! bądźże ostrożna ! Gdzie teraz lecisz? — Do Krzysi. — A co ona porabia? — Ona? Od niejakiego czasu ciągle mnie całuje i tak się o mnie ociera jak kot. — Nie mówże jej, że Ketlinga pogrążyła. — Aha! niby to wytrzymam! Pan Zagłoba wiedział dobrze, że Basia nie wytrzyma, i tylko dlatego jej zakazywał. Więc poszedł dalej, bardzo rad ze swej chytrości, a Basia wpadła jak bomba do panny Drohojowskiej. — Stłukłam sobie kolano, a Ketling w tobie na umór rozkochany!— zawołała zaraz w progu. — Nie uważałam, że z wozowni dyszel wygląda... i łup! Œwieczki mi w oczach stanęły, ale nic to! Pan Zagłoba prosił, żeby ci tego nie mówić! Nie powiedziałam ci, że tak będzie? Zaraz powiedziałam, a tyś go chciała we mnie wmówić! Nie bój się, znają cię! Trochę jeszcze boli ! Ja pana Nowowiejskiego w ciebie nie wmawiałam, ale Ketlinga, oho! Chodzi teraz po całym domu i za głowę się trzyma, i do samego siebie gada. Ładnie, Krzysiu, ładnie! Szkot, Szkot, kot, kot! Tu Basia poczęła przysuwać palec do oczu towarzyszki. — Basiu! — zawołała Drohojowska. — Szkot, Szkot, kot, kot! — Jaka ja nieszczęśliwa, jaka ja nieszczęśliwa! — wykrzyknęła nagle Krzysia i zalała się łzami. Po chwili Baśka zaczęła ją pocieszać, ale to nic nie pomogło i dziewczyna rozślochała się jak nigdy przedtem w życiu. Rzeczywiście w całym tym domu nie wiedział nikt, jak dalece była nieszczęśliwa. Od kilku dni była w gorączce, twarz jej zbladła, oczy zapadły, pierś poruszała się krótkim i przerywanym oddechem, stało się z nią coś dziwnego; zapadła jakby w gwałtowną niemoc, i nie przyszło to z wolna, stopniowo, ale od razu; porwało ją to jak wicher, jak burza; rozżarzyło jej krew jak płomień; olśniło jej wyobraźnię jak błyskawica. Ani chwili nie mogła stawić oporu tej sile, tak nielitościwie nagłej. Spokojność opuściła ją. Wola jej była jako ptak ze złamanymi skrzydłami... Sama nie wiedziała, czy kocha Ketlinga, czy go nienawidzi, i strach niezmierny ogarniał ją przed tym pytaniem; ale to czuła, że serce jej bije tak szybko tylko przez niego; że głowa myśli tak bezładnie tylko o nim; że pełno go w niej, koło niej, nad nią. I ani sposób od tego się obronić! Łatwiej by go nie kochać niż o nim nie myśleć, bo upoiły się jego widokiem oczy, zasłuchały się w jego głos uszy, nasiąknęła nim dusza cała... Sen nie uwalniał ją od tego natrętnika, bo ledwie zamknęła oczy, natychmiast twarz jego pochylała się nad nią szepcąc: „Wolę cię niż królestwo, niż sceptr, niż sławę, niż bogactwa..." I głowa ta była blisko, tak blisko, że nawet w ciemności krwawe rumieńce oblewały czoło dziewczyny. Była to Rusinka o krwi gorącej, więc jakieś ognie nieznane wstawały w jej piersi, ognie, o których nie wiedziała dotąd, że istnieć mogą, a pod żarem których ogarniał ją zarazem i strach, i wstyd, i wielka niemoc, i jakaś omdlałość, zarazem bolesna i luba. Noc nie przynosiła jej spoczynku. Opanowywało ją coraz większe zmęczenie, jakoby po pracy ciężkiej. — Krzysiu ! Krzysiu ! co się z tobą dzieje! -wołała sama na siebie. Lecz była jakoby w odurzeniu i w zapamiętaniu nieustającym. Nic się jeszcze nie stało, nic nie zaszło, z Ketlingiem nie zamienili dotychczas dwóch słów na osobności, a choć myśl o nim ogarnęła ją całkowicie, przecie jakiś instynkt szeptał jej ustawicznie: „Strzeż się! Unikaj go!..." I unikała... O tym, że była zmówiona z Wołodyjowskim, nie myślała dotąd, i to było jej szczęście; nie myślała zaś dlatego właśnie, że dotąd nic się nie stało i że nie myślała o nikim; ni o sobie, ni o innych, tylko o Ketlingu! Ukrywała też to w duszy najgłębiej i myśl, że nikt się tego nie domyśla, co się w niej dzieje, że nikt się nią i Ketlingiem razem nie zajmuje, przynosiła jej ulgę niemałą. Nagle słowa Basi przekonały ją, że jest inaczej, że już się ludzie na nich patrzą, że ich już łączą w myśli, że odgadują. Więc frasunek, wstyd i ból, razem wzięte, przezwyciężyły jej wolę i rozpłakała się jak małe dziecko. Słowa Basi były jednakże dopiero początkiem tych rozlicznych przytyków, tych znaczących spojrzeń, mrugań oczyma, potrząsań głową, tych wreszcie słów obosiecznych, które musiała przenieść. Rozpoczęło się to zaraz przy obiedzie. Pani stolnikowa jęła przenosić wzrok z niej na Ketlinga i z Ketlinga na nią, czego nie czyniła dawniej. Pan Zagłoba chrząkał znacząco. Chwilami rozmowa przerywała się nie wiadomo dlaczego i nastawało milczenie, a raz w czasie takiej przerwy roztrzepana Basia zawołała na cały stół: — Wiem coś, ale nie powiem ! Krzysia spłonęła natychmiast, a potem zaraz zbladła, jakby jakieś groźne niebezpieczeństwo przeleciało koło niej; Ketling schylił także głowę. Oboje czuli doskonale, że się to do nich stosuje, i chociaż unikali ze sobą rozmowy, choć ona strzegła się, żeby na niego nie spojrzeć, przecie jasnym było dla obojga, że między nimi coś się staje, że wytwarza się jakowaś nieokreślona wspólność konfuzji, która ich łączy, a zarazem i oddala, bo przez nią tracą całkiem swobodę i nie mogą być już sobie zwykłymi przyjaciółmi. Szczęściem dla nich nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na słowa Basi, bo pan Zagłoba wybierał się do miasta i miał wrócić z liczną rycerską kompanią, tym więc wszyscy byli zajęci. Jakoż wieczorem dworek Ketlinga zajaśniał światłem; przybyło kilkunastu wojskowych i muzyka, którą uprzejmy gospodarz dla rozrywki pań sprowadził. Tańców nie można wprawdzie było wyprawić, bo wielki post i żałoba Ketlinga stały na przeszkodzie, ale słuchano kapeli i zabawiano się rozmową. Panie przybrały się odświętnie; pani stolnikowa wystąpiła we wschodnich jedwabiach, hajduczek wystroił się pstro i rwał oczy żołnierskie swoją różową buzią i jasną czupryną, która spadała co chwila na oczy; budził śmiech rezolutnością mowy i dziwił manierami, w których kozacza śmiałość mieszała się z wdziękiem niewymownym. Krzysia, której żałoba po ojcu była już przy końcu, miała na sobie suknię białą, przetykaną srebrem. Rycerze porównywali ją jedni do Junony, drudzy do Diany, ale nikt nie przysuwał się do niej zbyt blisko nikt nie kręcił wąsa, nie szurgał nogami i nie zarzucał wylotów; żaden nie spoglądał na nią iskrzącymi oczyma i o afektach nie zaczynał rozmowy. Natomiast zaraz zauważyła, że ci, którzy spoglądają z podziwem i uwielbieniem na nią, spoglądają potem na Ketlinga; że niektórzy zbliżywszy się do niego ściskają mu rękę, jakby czegoś winszując i życząc; że on podnosi ramiona i rozkłada dłonie, jakby się czegoś wypierał. Krzysia, która z natury była czujną i przenikliwą, była prawie pewną, że to o niej do niego mówią, że ją niemal za jego narzeczoną uważają. A ponieważ nie mogła przewidzieć, że pan Zagłoba szepnął już każdemu z ichmościów coś do ucha, więc zachodziła w głowę, skąd się owe ludzkie przypuszczenia biorą. „Czy ja mam co na czole napisanego?" — myślała z niepokojem, zawstydzona i stroskana. A wtem i słowa zaczęły ją dolatywać przez powietrze, niby nie do niej mówione, ale głośne: „Szczęśliwy Ketling!..." „W czepku się rodził..." „Nie dziw, bo i on gładysz!..." i tym podobne. Inni, grzeczni kawalerowie, chcąc ją zabawić i coś miłego jej rzec, rozmawiali z nią o Ketlingu chwaląc go niezmiernie, wynosząc jego męstwo, uczynność i dworskie obyczaje, i ród starożytny. A Krzysia, rada nierada, musiała słuchać i oczy jej mimo woli szukały tego, o którym była mowa, a czasem spotykały się z jego oczyma. Wówczas czar ogarniał ją z nową siłą i sama o tym nie wiedząc, upajała się jego widokiem. Bo jakże różnił się Ketling od tych wszystkich szorstkich postaci żołnierskich! „Królewicz między swymi dworzany" — myślała Krzysia patrząc na tę szlachetną, arystokratyczną głowę i na te anielskie oczy, pełne jakowejś przyrodzonej melancholii, i nato czoło ocienione płowym, bujnym włosem. Serce poczynało w niej mdleć i zamierać, jakby to była dla niej najdroższa w świecie głowa. On to widział i nie chcąc powiększać jej zmieszania, nie zbliżał się, chyba że kto inny siedział obok. Gdyby też była królową, nie mógłby otaczać ją większą czcią i większymi atencjami, niż to czynił. Mówiąc do niej schylał głowę i zasuwał za siebie jedną nogę, jakby na znak, że przyklęknąć w każdej chwili gotów; mówił zaś z powagą, nigdy żartobliwie, chociaż na przykład z Baśką rad żartował. W obchodzeniu się jego z nią obok czci największej był raczej pewien odcień pełnego słodyczy smutku. Dzięki tej powadze nikt inny nie pozwolił sobie również ni na słowa zbyt wyraźne, ni na żart zbyt śmiały, jak gdyby wszystkim udzieliło się przekonanie, że to jest panna godnością i urodzeniem od wszystkich wyższa, z którą nigdy nie dość polityki. Krzysia była mu za to serdecznie wdzięczna. W ogóle wieczór ten upłynął dla niej kłopotliwie, ale słodko. Gdy się zbliżyła północ, kapela ustała grać, panie pożegnały towarzystwo, a między rycerstwem poczęły krążyć gęsto kielichy i rozpoczęła się szumniejsza zabawa, w której godność hetmańską objął pan Zagłoba. Baśka poszła na górę wesoła jak ptak, bo wybawiła się okrutnie, więc zanim klęknęła do pacierza, poczęła szaleć, terkotać, naśladować różnych gości, wreszcie rzekła do Krzysi klaszcząc w ręce: — Doskonale, że ten twój Ketling przyjechał! Przynajmniej na żołnierzach nie zbraknie! Oho! niech się jeno post skończy, zatańcuję się na umor. To będziem używały! A na twoich zrękowinach z Ketlingiem, a na twoim weselu! No, jeśli domu nie przewrócę, to niech mnie Tatarzy w jasyr wezmą! Co by to było, żeby nas tak wzięli? To by dopiero było! ha! Dobry etling! Dla ciebie to on muzykusów sprowadza, ale przy tobie i ja używam. Będzie on dla ciebie coraz nowe dziwy wyprawiał, póki nie zrobi tak!.. To rzekłszy Baśka rzuciła się nagle na kolana przed Krzysią i objąwszy ją wpół rękoma, poczęła mówić udając niski głos Ketlinga: — Waćpanno! Tak waćpannę miłuję, że dychać nie mogę... Miłuję waćpannę i piechotą, i na koniu, i na czczo, i po jedzeniu, i na wieki, i po szkocku... Chcesz-li być moją?... — Baśka! będę się gniewać! — wołała Krzysia: Ale zamiast się gniewać chwyciła ją w ramiona i niby usiłując ją podnieść poczęła całować jej oczy. Pan Wołodyjowski 12